Mothra (MLP)
Mothra (モスラ, Mosura), also known as the Queen of the Monsters, is a giant moth kaiju who first appeared in the 1961 Showa Mothra film, Mothra and her first appearance alongside Godzilla is the 1964 Showa Godzilla film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. She is the deuteragonist in the Godzilla franchise. She is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction and one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. She is also the wife of Godzilla and the mother of Mothra Leo, Minilla, and Godzilla Junior. History Showa ''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' With the rampaging Godzilla decimating half the countryside of Equestria, the Mane Seven journeyed to Infant Island in hope that the Shobijin will hear their pleas. Their calls almost went unheard though, because of the interference of the island natives. They were extremely reluctant to let them see their beloved goddess after pony's lack of cooperation in returning Mothra's egg, which had washed ashore on Equestria. However, the gigantic deity summoned for them, and through the communications of the Shobijin, an agreement was brought. Mothra, though weak in her current state, would journey to Equestria to face Godzilla. Unfortunately, if she did leave, and was triumphant, she would not have the strength to return. So, lifting from her cavern shrine, the monstrous insect carried the prayers and wishes of the world on her wings. A few days passed before the angelic monster reached the mainland and forced a war with the roaring nuclear menace. The adult Mothra fought, and dragged the reptile from her uncaged egg. Her children would not fall prey before this murderer. Few witnessed the selfless struggle that Mothra gave Godzilla that day. The deity used every weapon in her arsenal, but still could not prevail. Only after having her wings burned did the goddess retreated, flying back to the demolished Happy Enterprises and coming to rest on her egg in a final bid of strength. Mothra, the benevolent deity, was now dead. It was up to her flesh and blood kin to finish what she started. With the death of the adult Mothra, ponykind looks towards the gigantic egg in hope. Greedy corporations, such as Happy Enterprises, had kept the egg in a huge fiberglass cage. Only the intervention of the gigantic moth saved the unborn child from the creature Godzilla. Now, the dead mass of Mothra laid still on the egg. The Shobijin twins prayed to their sleeping god, begging for redemption against the evil of Godzilla. It wasn't long before their wishes were heard. Birthing from the egg, two grub like larva crawled forth to challenge the nuclear menace. The newborns swam to the creature, and combined their power to over come the King of the Monsters. Rage frothed from Godzilla, though he could do little to release it, as he was entombed in the bindings of the caterpillar's web. Then, he toppled into the sea, sealing the avenged wrath of the babies for their murdered mother. ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' Though they did triumph on the battlefield, one of the larvas perished. The remaining one, however, was given peace and was worshipped day and night by her people. It was not until another year did ponykind again plead for her help. It seemed that an awakened tyrant, a golden king of terror, was devastating the lands. The cosmic entity's name was King Ghidorah, and the ponies begged for a savior. However, Mothra could not defeat the demon alone. She would have to convince the newly awakened Rodan and Godzilla to join her side and defend the Earth. Unfortunately, the ancient animals were waging their own war between themselves and would not hear her begs. So, even knowing that death would greet her, Mothra crawled on alone and fought King Ghidorah. The plan was completely insane and suicidal, but her courage managed to stir something. Godzilla and Rodan were moved by the youth's bravery and decided to put aside their differences. Soon they joined her side, and forced the cackling horror back to the cold dark recesses of space. ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' Years followed the events in 1964 before another adult Mothra was born. Again, this goddess was found living on Infant Island, overseeing her worshippers with benevolent kindness. However, trouble was arising, as a group dubbed the Gray Changelings had been abducting members of her people and forcing them into slavery for their needs. The remaining populace prayed, day and night, for their living symbol to go and save them, and, as Mothra awoke, their prayers were answered. Letchi Island, the home of the international terrorist group, became a battleground for a raging three-way assault, as Mothra arrived to help Godzilla defeat Ebirah, a giant mutated lobster. With the mutated lobster temporarily taken care of, the goddess returned to the attention of her people, clutching the vine crate that they had constructed, as she whisked them away to safety before the Gray Changelings's self destruct mechanism could go into effect. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Mothra later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with Godzilla, Anguirus, Minilla, Kumonga, Kamacuras Rodan, and Gorosaurus. ''Destroy All Monsters'' Years pass as Mothra, now in her life cycle, bears a child of her own. Much smaller than her ancestors, this larval Mothra finds herself inhabiting Monsterland, an artificially maintained island for Equestria's Kaiju, along with Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, and Varan. However, the arrival of an insect-like pony race known as the White Changelings throws the utopia out of balance, as they take control of the island's inhabitants. Mothra, now a mercenary of the White Changelings, is first sent to destroy Applewood as part of a global assault. Later, as the White Changelings's war enters its second phase, Mothra joins Godzilla, Rodan, and Manda in the annihilation of Canterlot. Thankfully, the White Changelings's deplorable technology is eventually duplicated on Earth, and, with the destruction of the White Changelings's Moon base, the monsters now enter the control of the Mane Nine. The White Changelings make one final bid for success, as they send their ultimate weapon, King Ghidorah, to defeat Equestria's Kaiju. Joining the counteroffensive, Mothra and the rest of Equestria's defenders easily fight back the space demon, killing the King of Terror once and for all. With King Ghidorah no more and the White Changelings laid to rest, Mothra once again returns to Monsterland to live out the rest of her days in peace. Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' Infant Island, a tropical oasis in the Indonesian Archipelago, was bombarded with massive waves following an asteroid collision in the early 1990's. The torrential climactic shift in the area revealed an enormous egg buried in the side of a hill. An expedition was soon sent to the island to investigate the climactic changes, and it so happened that the Mane Nine discovered the egg during their search of the tiny isle. Even more bizarre, a pair of twin fairies called the Cosmos appeared near the egg. They revealed that over 12 millennia ago, an advanced civilization created a device that could control the weather. The Earth created Battra in order to counter this action, and the guardian Mothra did battle with the creature. Battra was laid to rest in the north seas while the climate controller was destroyed. The land flooded and Mothra and the Cosmos survived in the mountains. The Cosmos also revealed that Mothra and Battra had reawakened, due to the new dangers facing the planet. Adam suggested that the egg should be transported back to Equestria in order for it to be properly preserved. The Cosmos put their trust in Andoh, and the egg set sail toward the mainland. As the ship traveled the long journey to Equestria, a powerful pillar of bright blue energy ripped through the surf. Godzilla emerged and approached the colorful orb. In order to keep their vessel safe from Godzilla, Starlight Glimmer cut the tethers to the ropes to the egg's transport. Afterward, the egg began to crack and glow. The turquoise eyes of an adorable caterpillar emerged from the broken shell. The larva rushed into the sea to avoid Godzilla's heat ray, and found her way behind the monster. She bit the trunk-like tail, but Godzilla tossed the moth aside. Mothra began to spray her silk at the beast, but she was thrown back yet again by his thermonuclear ray. The persistent insect leaped at the creature, but the massive monster again repelled the diminutive worm. It appeared as though Mothra was in dire straits, if not for the jagged hump that suddenly appeared in the distance. It was the Battra larva and though he used his horn to maliciously toss Mothra aside, he grappled with Godzilla, unknowingly giving Mothra a chance to escape. As Battra and Godzilla pulled each other under the sea and eventually into a lava flow beneath the Earth's crust, Mothra prepared to return home to safety. The twin fairies called to Mothra for help, and the mammoth moth inched her way through the endless miles of sea toward Canterlot. As Mothra plowed through the military's defensive procedures, the Mane Nine had to release the fairies for Mothra was destroying Canterlot in her attempts to rescue her beloved twin fairies. The Cosmos were released and they ordered Mothra to halt her advance. The obedient Monster turned around and began her long trek home, but she was suddenly fired upon by the military. The military ceased fire when they learned that there were ponies in the vicinity, but Mothra looked very ill following the assault. She trudged over to a curio shop, where she raised her head into the sky and shot her silk into the air. The silk gently formed into a soft, protective cocoon. Mothra was about to metamorphosize. Wrapped in a blanket of silk, Mothra transformed inside her cocoon. She had come to Equestria to rescue her beloved Cosmos and began her retreat when she learned of their safety. The military, however, fired on the larva. When a cease-fire was issued, Mothra looked very lethargic. She slowly made her way to a curio shop and wrapped herself in a protective cocoon. Meanwhile, the pressure of the magma flow beneath a mountain began to reach a critical level. Suddenly, Godzilla emerged from the mountain! It was believed that the menace had died in an erupting lava flow beneath the sea, but it turned out that he merely swam through the molten rock to his present location. The saurian shadow, pulsing with anger, began his descent toward Canterlot. As Godzilla was emerging from his fiery tomb, the furry shell of Mothra's cocoon began to stretch and tear. Two beautiful, cerulean pools pierced through the night, as a pair of plush wings began to unfold. Mothra began to fly into the night, for it was her duty to destroy her dark counterpart: Battra. It was thought that Battra had also died earlier in a lava flow in the ocean depths, but the reddish glow on the surface of the sea burned a flame of doubt on this assumption. Battra rose from the surf and immediately transformed into his imago form in a blaze of energy. He sought to destroy his mortal enemy Mothra and flew toward the mainland. At Canterlot, the goers gazed into the sky as Mothra and Battra clashed above the city. Battra pursued Mothra with his deadly eye beams. Mothra crashed into the ground, and her archenemy's eye beams continued to fire. Before Battra could continue the onslaught, he was suddenly distracted by another monster; Godzilla had arrived on the scene. Battra, recognizing the threat that this new entity posed, proceeded to fire his eye beams at the nuclear menace. In the process, the dark moth destroyed the Canterlot Tower, sending the once proud structure crashing onto his furious foe. Battra flew to the ruins where Godzilla lay, but the devious creature beneath the rubble released his nuclear pulse. Godzilla regained his balance and tossed Battra into the distance. A nuclear ray quickly followed the physical assault and Godzilla's foe was rendered incapacitated. Mothra, understanding the futility of the current battle strategy, shot Godzilla with her antenna beams and descended to meet Battra. They communicated and agreed to cooperate. Mothra began to heal his wounds and empower Battra, but Godzilla interrupted the process. The determined moth left Battra to fight her true foe. She reflected his attacks with her glimmering scales, but the terrible titan's nuclear pulse sent the majestic moth crashing underneath the Canterlot Castle. Godzilla fired a blast at the Castle and it began to tilt and fall toward the immobile creature. Battra caught the amusement ride just in time and sent it crashing into Godzilla instead. Regaining her composure, Mothra created a bright shield of energy around Godzilla as her ally fired his eye beams at the monster. Godzilla continued to fight on. The reptile's reign of terror was finally over, however, when the monster was sent crashing into the ground. Mothra and Battra communicated once more and they made a pact. The former latched onto Godzilla's tail as the latter grabbed onto Godzilla's head and neck. They slowly lifted the detestable behemoth into the air and they carried him out to sea. However, Godzilla sank his teeth into Battra's neck and used his thermonuclear ray on the creature's wound, which was flowing most repulsively with yellowish blood. Eventually, Battra's eyes lost their glow; the creature had died. Mothra released Godzilla's tail, sending her ferocious foe and her late ally into the depths of the sea. The majestic moth sealed the area with a special energy and departed for the mainland. It so happened that the year 1999 was going to bring an asteroid plummeting to the planet. Battra was going to be the one to destroy the massive meteor before it collided with Earth, but since he had died in the battle with Godzilla, Mothra would have to halt its approach in his stead. After all, the two monsters had made a solemn pact. After saying their goodbyes to ponies, the Cosmos departed. They joined Mothra and flew into space, for they were about to save the Earth yet again. ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' While flying through space to intercept the meteor that was destined to hit Earth in 1999, Mothra became aware of an evil extraterrestrial clone of Godzilla called Spacegodzilla that was heading to Earth with the intention of killing his Earthling counterpart and conquering the planet. Mothra sent a Fairy Mothra to Earth, where it revealed itself to the Mane Nine and transformed into a projection of the Cosmos, who warned the Mane Nine of the impending to disaster and stressed the importance of Godzilla in defending the planet. When Spacegodzilla was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the projection of the Cosmos reappeared to the Mane Nine and congratulated them on saving the planet. It was also speculated by the Mane Nine, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna that Spacegodzilla's creation may have been due to Mothra unwittingly carrying some of Godzilla's flesh into outer space following their battle, allowing it to be pulled into a black hole and released through a white hole, where it was exposed to supernovas and mutated into a crystalline lifeform. ''Rebirth of Mothra'' Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Earth. Named Desghidorah, this three-headed gargoyle was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths. These monsters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, humanlike, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though the benevolence of Moll and Lora was undeterred, Belvera became twisted and vengeful due to the mass extinction of her race. These tiny fairies, along with one final guardian named Mothra, lingered on for thousands of millennia. In order to preserve her legacy, Mothra gave birth to an enormous egg in 1996; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, the Mane Nine uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact. Belvera prevailed and managed to release Desghidorah from his rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Mothra was summoned to halt the detestable dragon, which was absorbing the life out of the environment. She fought a long and difficult battle to repel her ancient adversary and in response to her declining strength, her young larva, Mothra Leo, prematurely hatched in order to assist his mother. Though his energized silk seemed to turn the tide of battle in the favor of the protectors, Desghidorah sank his teeth deep into the larva and Mothra became desperate. She quickly airlifted the young creature to safety and in order to keep Desghidorah at bay, she lured the beast into a dam. With Desghidorah distracted by a wall of raging water, Mothra carried her offspring to safety. Unfortunately, Mothra's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much. Her strength failed and she plummeted into the sea below. The crestfallen larva attempted to save his beloved mother, to no avail. Angered, the young moth created a cocoon and began to change into his imago stage. Desghidorah had to be defeated; his mother's death couldn't be in vain. Millennium ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Gojira, a detestable Kaiju who attacked Canterlot in 1954, was somehow resurrected and bent on getting revenge. In 2001, as the original King of the Monsters was returning, the spirit of Starswirl the Bearded began to release the Guardian Monsters of Equestria's ancient past. The Mane Nine stood speechless as what appeared to be an enormous boulder broke through the surface of the once placid lake. Mere moments passed before the terrible truth was realized: the enormous object was a monster! A piercing roar bellowed from the creeping creature as she barrelled her way closer and closer to the shore. The shrieking silhouette struck panic into the hearts of the Mane Nine. Mothra, as the ancient Guardian Monster was called, enshrouded herself in her own silk, for she needed to metamorphosize in order to confront the approaching danger. The Mane Nine gazed with curiosity at the enormous cocoon that sat motionless in the calm waters. The Guardian Monster Baragon had been ruthlessly slaughtered by Gojira in Applewood and the beast was now inching his way closer and closer to Canterlot. The sun set and Baragon's replacement quickly grew inside the shell of her protective pupa. An expressionless face suddenly tore its way through the protective coating and two purple gems stared deep into the night. Mothra, the second Guardian Monster, climbed atop her broken cocoon and her membranous wings began to materialize into a beautiful rainbow of vibrant colors. Her wings moved with a smooth motion as she prepared to take off. Into the sky she soared, prepared to confront her saurian foe, Gojira. As the final Guardian Monster, Ghidorah, appeared near a mountain, Mothra arrived in Ponyville. Mothra landed atop the Ponyville Tower. She peered down on the dimly lit metropolis, seeking the creature she was awoken to exterminate. Gojira and Mothra exchanged chilling roars. The mammoth moth started to glide gracefully from the pinnacle of the building. She swam on the breeze, gently and elegantly boasting her prowess in the sky. Grace soon gave way to raw power as the mystifying monster fired her projectile stingers into Gojira. The organic daggers exploded on contact, but they managed to cause only minimal damage. The original monster king countered this stinger barrage with his atomic breath and Mothra swiftly picked up speed to escape the speeding stream of searing-hot plasma. In the process of escaping the nuclear fire, Mothra led the beam straight into the Ponyville Tower. In a flash, the once proud symbol of Ponyville became a towering inferno. In the chaos, Mothra managed to silently descend behind Gojira and latch tightly onto the skull of the nuclear menace. When Ghidorah appeared on the scene, Mothra humbly retreated to allow the third Guardian Monster to enter the fray. The intelligent insect managed to again align herself silently behind Gojira while he was preoccupied with Ghidorah, but alas, the blunt blow of Gojira's tail sent the moth flying into a furious tumble. She regained her balance and soared again into the sky. Ghidorah was suddenly knocked unconscious by the superior, surging strength of his sadistic enemy. As Gojira attempted to fire a final radioactive ray at Ghidorah, Mothra came to her fellow Guardian's defense and took the full force of the powerful beam. With both Mothra and Ghidorah seemingly defeated, the military fired on the lumbering leviathan. Unfortunately, the self-defense force did not last long against the horrendous heat ray. Upwards of ninety percent of the counteroffensive was destroyed by Gojira's wrath and it seemed as nothing could be done to gain an advantage over this cyclopean creature. Her wings ablaze, Mothra rose from the ruins of the city. Her expressionless face gazed deep into the radioactive reptile. She approached Gojira from behind, but Gojira was prepared. He turned and fired the full force of his thermonuclear breath, dematerializing the once majestic moth. Mothra's energy swirled and started to descend upon Ghidorah. His eyes opened, and the final Guardian Monster returned in full furious force as the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah! ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. The tranquility of the bubbling clouds was suddenly shaken when an unseen force began to tunnel through the endless mass of vapor. Two Wonderbolts were dispatched to intercept the unidentified flying object, but despite how hard the pilots tried, they could not identify exactly what was barreling through the sky. The two Wonderbolts began to fire on the object when it wouldn't respond to their signals, but something strange occurred. The Wonderbolts suddenly heard singing and in the chaos that followed, contact was lost with both of the Wonderbolts. Thirteen days later, the unidentified object landed near the Canterlot Castle. It brought with it two tiny fairies called the Shobijin. They were there to submit an ultimatum and they chose Princess Celestia to deliver the following message to the rest of the ponies: if Gojira's bones, which were built inside the cyborg Kiryu, were not returned to the sea, the monster Mothra would declare war on Equestria. If, however, the bones were returned to the sea and Godzilla still attacked, Mothra would protect the ponies. Outside the castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle witnessed the flight of the once unidentifiable object that had carried the fairies. The UFO was Mothra, the same creature that had attacked Canterlot 43 years ago. Princess Twilight traveled to Canterlot, where she warned Princess Luna that the Kiryu project had to be abandoned. Princess Luna, skeptical of Princess Twilight's story and fearful of Godzilla's ever-present threat to the nation, believed that such a move would be suicide. Unfortunately, Godzilla was already beginning to make his presence known again. He killed a monstrous rock turtle named Kamoebas and destroyed a nuclear submarine off the coast of Applewood. The burly behemoth suddenly emerged at sea and battle cruisers began to fire on the monstrosity as he continued along his predetermined path to Canterlot! The bustling metropolis was evacuated and Godzilla began to push his way into the heart of Canterlot. He was heading straight for the bones of his predecessor, Gojira, locked within the mechanical Kaiju Kiryu! Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer had rushed to a now abandoned curio shop. Using an amulet that the Shobijin had left behind as a guide, she arranged a group of boxes in a way that resembled a symbol significant to Mothra. A shadow darkened the courtyard momentarily and in the sky Mothra flew through the air like a majestic bird. She flew around Canterlot and her silhouette cast against the beautiful sunset. The guardian moth scraped Godzilla with her wing and she began to create hurricane winds. Amidst the confusion of the swirling dust, Mothra grabbed Godzilla and built momentum as she dragged the nuclear menace through the city. She released her grip and Godzilla was sent crashing into the ground. When Godzilla arose, Mothra again latched onto his head, but her ferocious foe chewed off one her legs with his razor-sharp teeth. The desperate moth began to release the scales from her wings and she reflected Godzilla's thermonuclear ray back to its source. Unfortunately, Mothra's loss of scales would eventually cause the deterioration of her wings and ultimately she would not be able to sustain lift. Godzilla again fired his breath as Mothra dodged and the highly destructive beam left Canterlot Tower in ruins. Another thermonuclear ray suddenly damaged Mothra's right wing and she fell to the ground, struggling to regain lift. As Godzilla approached the helpless creature to finish her off, Kiryu suddenly arrived. The massive monster and his cybernetic clone fought savagely, but after a long exchange of attacks, Kiryu found himself lying relatively helpless on the ground. When the machine was about to endure the force of Godzilla's ray, Mothra used some of her last ounces of strength to intercept the beam. With her left wing now injured, it appeared as though she could no longer regain lift. As she fell to the streets yet again, Kiryu managed to regain his composure and reenter the fray. Finally, the cavalry arrived in the form of Mothra's offspring. The larvae had very recently hatched from a mammoth egg, which Mothra had laid in the Bonin Islands weeks earlier. While one larva distracted Godzilla with its silk spray, the other began to communicate with Mothra. The larva that had faced Godzilla was grazed by the monster's breath and its sibling rushed to assist. Both creatures returned to further communicate with their mother. Godzilla, however, was charging a nuclear ray in order to destroy Mothra and her offspring. The selfless, heroic guardian rose into the air and endured the full fury of the beam. Mothra erupted in flames and burst into a massive explosion. The now crimson eyes of the Mothra larvae were glowing with hatred for their enemy, for they craved retribution for this injustice. Early in the year 2003, Mothra secretly laid an egg within a volcano on Himago Island. Two Mothra larvae quickly grew within the shell of their protective orb, as the Shobijin sang their beautiful native song to awaken the guardian caterpillars. Finally, the colorful egg hatched and four sapphire like eyes peered into their new environment. Crawling to the shore, the determined arthropods began to quickly push through the surf, for their destination was Canterlot. They had to assist their overwhelmed mother in the defeat of that despised Kaiju King, Godzilla. As the two crawling creatures finally entered the urban sprawl of Canterlot, they separated. While one distracted Godzilla with its silk spray, the other approached its injured mother. The contemptible Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray on the courageous larva that dared to face him and the poor being was sent flying. When it regained its footing, it joined with its sibling. Godzilla prepared to fire another nuclear beam, which would completely annihilate Mothra and her young. However, the majestic moth wouldn't allow it and she intercepted the flaming tunnel of radioactive plasma, sacrificing herself for her children. Mothra vanished in a blinding inferno and this injustice fanned the flames of hatred and vengeance in her diminutive spawn. Their eyes became rubies of rage and they pursued their mortal enemy to the capitol. The heartless horror again attempted to do away with the innocent insects, but Equestria's anti-Godzilla weapon intervened. Kiryu, who had earlier received intense damage from his organic counterpart, was again operational. The bionic beast drilled into a wound that bulged from Godzilla's chest. It was a terrible scar that was still visible from their battle last year. Exploiting this weakness, the cyclopean cyborg released an array of concentrated energy beams from his powerful maser cannons. The flowing energy continued to pierce through the chest wound of Kiryu's adversary and it soon appeared Godzilla was losing his will to retaliate. Still seeking retribution, the Mothra larvae took advantage of the situation. They sprayed their soft silk at Godzilla, successfully wrapping their weakening foe in a snug cocoon. Godzilla, the once unstoppable nuclear disaster, was finally subdued. All did not proceed exactly as predicted, however. Godzilla's roars of suffering had disturbed the soul of Gojira, who anchored a deep bond with the bones used to create Kiryu. The mechanical monster began to disobey orders, as he restrained Godzilla and rocketed into the distance. He soared into the morning, carrying the defeated monster over the sea. Suddenly, Kiryu and Godzilla submerged into the Equestria Trench, where they sank thousands of meters into the indigo vault of the watery abyss. With the souls of the monsters finally at rest, the Mothra larvae and the Shobijin had finally finished their mission. They returned to their island home in peace. ''Godzilla: Final Wars An ancient guardian, Mothra saved Equestria in times past from the monster Gigan. The two monsters battled thousands of years ago over the fate of Earth and Mothra ended up being victorious over her cybernetic foe. Several millennia passed and the mummified remains of the cyborg kaiju ended up displayed in Canterlot for further investigation. While confined, the creature is studied by the Mane Nine. Among them is Princess Twilight, who makes the startling discovery that the creature is in fact 12,000 years old. A sudden voice chimes in to confirm this, as the interior of the EDF lab appears to melt away into a cave. Before the group, two tiny fairies, known as Shobijin, are spotted lying on a small pedestal. The Shobijin explain that Gigan did arrive on Earth thousands of years ago and was fought into submission by Mothra. The fairies then reassure the group that Mothra will retain her role as the Earth's guardian, before the cave dissipates to reveal the interior of Canterlot. Later, after the Changelings have initiated a series of attacks, Mothra answers Equestria's plea for help and arrives in Canterlot ready to fight. Once there, Mothra assisted Godzilla in attacking the Changelings's latest Kaiju, Monster X. However, Queen Chrysalis, spotting Mothra's descent into Canterlot, dispatches Modified Gigan to do battle with his ancient foe. The two Kaiju fight fiercely, slamming their bodies into one another in mid-air, until Modified Gigan gains the upper hand by cutting Mothra's wing with his new chainsaw hands. With Mothra apparently in defeat, Modified Gigan turns his attention to Godzilla and begins slashing at the King of the Monsters with his new hands, as Monster X holds the nuclear leviathan in place. The pair's advantage is short lived, however, as Mothra comes flying back into the battle, striking down both Monster X and Modifield Gigan simultaneously with her wings. Modified Gigan directs his efforts back at Mothra, utilizing more of his upgraded arsenal as he unleashes two razor like discs at the Queen of the Monsters. Modified Gigan's attack proves futile, however, as Mothra effortlessly dodges the two discs. Modified Gigan continues the assault, though, and lets loose with a discharge of his shotgun like laser beam, which ignites his ancient foe into a smoldering fireball. Modified Gigan, pleased with his success, turns his back to the downed moth. However, the cybernetic Kaiju made a fatal miscalculation as the two razor discs, malfunctioning due to Mothra's scales, boomeranged back at the Kaiju, decapitating Modified Gigan. Then, out of the smoke and flames, a burning Mothra ascended at her foe, colliding with the robotic Kaiju and causing an explosion that destroyed the cyborg for good. After Godzilla destroyed Keizer Ghidorah, Mothra returned to her island. Legendary ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' TBA Reboot ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' TBA Gallery Mothra (1).jpg Mothra Imago (PS3).png Mothra Larva (PS3).png Mothra Larva (1961).png|Mothra Larva in Mothra Mothra Imago (1961).jpg|Mothra Imago in Mothra Mothra Imago (1964).jpg|Mothra Imago in Mothra vs. Godzilla Mothra Larva (1964) (1).jpg|Mothra Larvae in Mothra vs. Godzilla Mothra Larva (1964) (2).jpg|Mothra in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Mothra Imago (1966).jpg|Mothra in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Mothra Larva (1968).png|Mothra in Destroy All Monsters Mothra Larva (1992).jpg|Mothra Larva in Godzilla vs. Mothra Mothra Imago (1992).jpg|Mothra Imago in Godzilla vs. Mothra Mothra Imago (1994).jpg|Mothra in Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla Mothra Imago (1996).png|Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra Mothra Larva (2001).png|Mothra Larva in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Mothra Imago (2001).png|Mothra Imago in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Mothra Larva (2003).png|Mothra Larvae in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Mothra Imago (2003).jpg|Mothra Imago in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Mothra Imago (2004).jpg|Mothra in Godzilla: Final Wars Mothra Larva (2019).png|Mothra Larva in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra Imago (2019).png|Mothra Imago in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra Imago (2018).png|Mothra in Godzilla: The Planet Eater Mothra Larva.png|Mothra as a Larva Mothra Imago.png|Mothra as an Imago GVM - Mothra.jpg Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju